Winter Story
by liljisoopoo
Summary: Kag and Inu promise to meet at a spot on Christimas day. Inuyasha's mom doesn't like Kag so she makes Inuyasha move. Inu runs to Kag. but he gets hit by a car!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello everyone! This fic is based on a Korean drama called ?? ??!! Ok. It was a long time ago that I saw this movie so the storyline might be a little different. actually I can barely remember it... oh well. the characters in the story will be a EXTREMLY OOC except for maybe Miroku kuz who could change him? Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly, and I don't entirely own this story. Only some parts I don't own.  
  
Summary: Kagome meets a new student Inuyasha. They fall in love and promise to meet and a certain part of town to celebrate Christmas day together. They promised each other that they wouldn't leave the spot until both them got there. On Christmas Day, Inuyasha's mom makes him go with her to Europe. The mom had an affair with Kagome's dad and her dad refused her. She got mad when she heard Inuyasha was liking Kagome because of her own problems so she wants to separate them. Inuyasha doesn't know this. When they are in the car on Christmas day around 11:00 pm, Inuyasha just gets out of the car when there is a red light. He runs in the middle of the street to get to Kagome but a car hits him! What will happen when he comes back to Kagome's hometown but does not remember her.  
  
Main characters  
  
Kagome Higurashi - main female character Inuyasha Daiyoukai - main male character  
  
Hojo Miles - Kagome's best male friend who has a crush on her Kikyou DeMay - snobby rich girl who is part of Kagome's so called gang.  
  
Sango Manderiki - Kagome's best female friend Miroku Greddies - Sango's boyfriend  
  
Kagura Nashi - Inuyasha's mom  
  
Sesshoumaru Miles - Hojo's dad (teacher)  
  
Winter Story Chapter 1-New Meeting.  
  
19-year-old Kagome Higurashi ran out of her apartment in a hurry to get to school. She has deep blue eyes and is very kind. In this time, the teachers were very strict and gave harsh punishments for bad grades and sloppiness. Kagome was very bright and loved to do art so she was not sloppy. But out of all the punishments, tardiness was the worst. The teachers made you be in push up position and they hit you with a stick on your thigh if u were late to school. Kagome ran outside to the bus stop. Right when she got there, the bus went off.  
  
"SIR!!! MR. DRIVER!!! BUS GUY!!! WAIT FOR ME!" she yelled as the bus drove off.  
  
Kagome was in her school uniform. Her dark raven hair flew in the wind as she ran to catch up with the bus. Kagome wiped her sweat with her right and ran faster.  
  
"SIR!!!" she screamed even louder when finally the bus driver finally noticed her.  
  
The bus came to a halt.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome said barely able to speak because of the lack of breath. She dropped some change into the slot where the bus fare went. (Sorry, I don't know what that's called) The bus driver made a grunt that sounded like **your annoying so take a seat before I force you off the bus** Even though the bus driver was mean, Kagome was still perky and happy. She went down the isle of the bus and spotted her friend Hojo Miles and took a seat next to him.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Hojo.  
"Forgot to set my alarm clock," replied Kagome taking another breath.  
"AGAIN?!?!"  
"Sheesh! Your sounding like my mother,"  
"Well SORRY for being concerned for my friend." Kagome smiled at him and said, "Thanks for being my friend." 'Only a friend huh?' thought Hojo in his mind.  
  
They arrived at school and they had 5 minuets before the bell rung for school to start. Hojo went off to his class and the same with Kagome. Hojo's father was the math teacher. His name is Mr. Miles. On the way to the girls side of the school building, Kagome spotted a handsome guy about her age. He was wearing the school uniform, but Kagome had never seen him before at her school.  
  
"Hey, are you new here?" asked Kagome.  
  
He turned around and said, "Yeah" and turned back.  
"Do you need help? Kuz' schools about to start and if your late, you will get hitif your late. And it hurts a lot."  
"So," he said while he pulled out a cigarette.  
"Don't do that! Your not allowed smoking near campus." Her just stared at her as if she was a little child.  
"Hey, wanna ditch?  
"What?!?! We can't ditch!"  
"Fine then. Don't come with me"  
"Well where are you going to go anyways?"  
  
He tugged Kagome's arm in a direction and they ran together into the forest. 'He's so cute!' thought Kagome. 'But where is he taking me?'  
  
"So what's your name?" he asked.  
"Higurashi, Kagome," she answered. "You?"  
"Daiyoukai, Inuyasha"  
  
There was a small silence between them. Kagome realized that she was not nervous around him like other guys that she met for the first time. She also noticed that he was always staring straight, as if he was staring straight into the earth. The silence was broken by a crow that landed on a tree nearby.  
  
"You know, when all the leaves fall from the trees in this forest, like it is now, I always know that the snow will come a week after," said Inuyasha.  
"Really? How do you know? I thought you were new here," replied Kagome.  
"New to the school, yes, but I used to live here like in Kindergarten with my dad."  
"What about your mom?"  
"They're divorced. My mom lives by herself. Kagura Nashi."  
"REALLY?!?! She's your mom! She's like the coolest middle-aged model ever!"  
"I guess."  
"COOL! Well so you here with your dad?"  
"Nah, my parents divorced when I was a baby. I lived with my dad here, but my  
mom decided that I should live with her in Europe. Well I barely  
remember my dad anymore. My mom told me he was not a good person and  
that he cheated on her."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It's ok."  
  
There was another silence and Inuyasha went back to the look he always had. Even though these silences occurred, Kagome didn't feel uncomfortable. She felt as if she knew him her whole life. They kept walking and talking in the forest until they reached the other side of the forest where there was a lake. They talked about what was happening in their life and many things.  
"Today was so wonderful," said Kagome gazing at the clear blue lake.  
"Yeah, well we better head back or your parents might get worried.  
They're probably thinking that you got kidnapped because you weren't  
at school," said Inuyasha back.  
"Your right. Well, do you think the school would call our parents?"  
"I guess they wouldn't call your parents, but it is getting late."  
"Yeah"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha started walking back home. It was so beautiful because of the scattered leaves on the ground and the orange color in them. Kagome loved to balance on skinny things and walk across dangerous thin sidewalks.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"This is so fun," said Kagome happily as she walked across the top of a  
long, low, step.  
"Looks dangerous to me," said Hojo alongside her.  
"Your acting like my mom Hojo!"  
"Well sorry!"  
Kagome walked a little faster and screamed, "Ahh. Hojo!" as she almost  
fell.  
Hojo grabbed her wrist and walked her across.  
"Thanks but that hurt me when you almost yanked my wrist off"  
"Well you shouldn't be up there in the first place."  
"Heeheehee. Well you know I can't resist a fun climb."  
"I know that" he said and he held her hands.  
  
**End of FLASHBACK**  
  
Kagome spotted a log and decided to go across it.  
  
"Ohh! Inuyasha! I'm gonna go across that log,' said Kagome happily. They ran up to the log together. Kagome jumped onto the log so energetically that she almost fell off.  
"Hey, be careful or your going to break your leg," said Inuyasha as he gently held her hand. Kagome smiled sweetly when he held hands with her. There hands were laced together and Kagome felt like she was in heaven. 'His hand's are so warm unlike Hojo's hands. Whenever he held my hand when I was walking across something, he feels so uncomfortable and his hands are so clammy.'  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other and looked into each other's eyes. They were almost home.  
  
"Today was wonderful, Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
"Heh, well see you tomorrow at school?" asked Inuyasha?  
"Yeah, well wanna come to my house? I'll make you dinner."  
"Umm, if that's alright with you."  
"It is!"  
  
A/N: Howz that? PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE??? Oh yea. I havn't gotten to the plot yet. the plot is when they promise to meet at a spot and Inuyasha gets hit by a car. Please be patient with me and REVIEW. heehee. please? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i haven't updated this for a while... heh... well i'm in da mood for another chapter... oh yea, in the chapter before this one, i ended with sumthing u guys might of not liked, well i'm sry but i kinda forgot how the story went so i'm making it more my way den the korean drama... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the crew but sumday i will... muahahhaha... just kiddin :p

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winter Story Chapter 2:

"Don't you think its kind of weird how we just met and you're inviting me to dinner?" said Inuyasha.

"It is isn't it," said Kagome.

"It's not that I don't want to go over to your house, but I'm kinda busy."

"Oh, ok then."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Your a Freshmen right?"

"Uh huh"

"Oh good, I think you'll be in my class this year then. Well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

¡¡

The two of them walked their own ways back home. 'He's so kind,' thought Kagome as she got in a bus to get home.

Inuyasha was heading to his old house. It was dark and dirty. It was his old home where he used to live with his father. Inuyasha stepped inside and turned the lights on. He remembered his mother Kagura begging him not to come here but Inuyasha insisted. He said he would be safe and go to school. Inuyasha unpacked his suitcase he left here the night before. He looked around the rooms and barely remembered it. It was a small house with only 2 rooms. Inuyasha decided that he was going to rest and explore more around the house the next day.  


Kagome was making dinner for herself. She made a small little dinner and ate quickly. The phone rang and interrupted her.

"Hello?"  
"KAGOME! Thank goodness your home. You didn't go to school today. I was worried and I thought you were sick or something."  
It was Sango, one of Kagome's close friend.  
"Oh, I'm ok."  
"Good. But why weren't you at school then? Hojo said he saw you on the bus."  
"Hey Sango, I'm not really in the mood. I have to do something. I'll tell you tomorrow ok?"  
"Seriously, are you ok? I'm getting worried Kagome."  
"Does everyone have to sound like my mom!"  
"Fine, tell me tomorrow ok?"  
"Sure, goodnight Sango."  
"Bye."

'I don't know why I don't feel like telling Sango,' thought Kagome. Kagome washed her face and brushed her teeth before going to bed. She looked through her photo album. For some reason she was missing her family terribly and decided to call them.   
  


**The next day**

Kagome woke up bright and early. 'Finally I wont be late for school,' thought Kagome as she chuckled. She got on the bus and headed for school.

As she walked into class, class did not start so there was loud chattering. Almost all the girls were in a little circle laughing and talking loudly. All the guys were just frowning and mumbling something about why all the chicks were acting strange. 

"Kagome!" said Sango as she greeted her.  
"What's all the noise?" asked Kagome.  
"There's a new student in our class. Why don't you go meet him?"  
'Oh is that why all the girls are crowded over there,' thought Kagome.  
"Ok."

Sango and Kagome walked over to the big crowed and pushed away some of the girls. 

"Inuyasha, meet Kagome Higurashi," said Sango.  
"Nice to meet you Kagome," Inuyasha said as he winked.   
Kagome played along and acted like she never met him in her life.   
"I hope you enjoy our school," Kagome said and smiled.  
  
"Like I was saying before someone interrupted me," said Kikyou shooting a mean glance at Kagome, "Do you need any assistance around school?  
"No thanks, I'll be ok," said Inuyasha.

~~~~

"I'm dying to know what happened yesterday. Why weren't you here?" asked Sango curiously.  
"Oh," said Kagome thinking of the only excuse that came to her mind, "I was sick."  
"Sure Kagome, you told me last night you weren't."  
"Well it was nothing serious, I just really couldn't think so I decided to take the day off."  
"Ok, whatever."

The teacher came in and at once, everyone was dead silent and in their seats. 

"I see we have a new student in our class," said Mrs. Colbee. "I hope you have a great new year at our school."

~~~~~

Before long, school was over. The slightly damp grass we turning a little lighter then before. Kagome was walking home thinking about Inuyasha. 'He's never going to like me. He probably would like a girl prettier then me like Kikyou. She's dated every popular guy in school,' thought Kagome. 'Oh well, boys aren't all their is to life. I have to study harder in school anyways.'

"Kagome," Inuyasha called and smiled a little. "I was wondering if you could show me around."¡¡

A/N: This is the shortest chappie i've ever wrote but i didn't feel like writing any more... kinda busy.... well next chapter is gonna be longer i hope... c ya'll later!  



End file.
